


They Don't Deserve You

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is also badass when he wants to be, David is pure bean, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda canon compliant, Max is a kid, Possible AU, Pre-Adoption, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, This is Camp Camp everyone swears, This is not m/a/x/v/i/d, dadvid, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Just another 'Last day of Camp' fic. Max's parents don't show up, etc.Completely unoriginal but you know what I wanted Dadvid fluff so I wrote itTHIS IS NOT M/A/X/V/I/DNO SHIPPING





	They Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all rights go to Rooster Teeth, and any and all other respective owners.  
> Also, I have no idea how adoption works. I looked up a few things for this fic, but if I got it completely wrong, forgive me.  
> And I know Neil's dad and Nikki's mom hooked up or whatever, but this fic isn't about that so that detail isn't included.  
> Enjoy the fluff

              David leaned against the cabin wall and sighed. It was the last day of camp, and almost everyone had already been picked up. Only Max and Nikki were left, and the two were sitting together surprisingly silent. He watched the two friends with a quiet, sad expression. Usually, campers didn’t return after one summer. He was expecting a few more returners next summer, seeing how close the group had ended up during all of their shenanigans.

              He took a deep breath of the cooler August air. The breeze softly rustled his hair, and the air smelled lightly of pine trees and wildflowers. The sun was warm against his skin, and he closed his eyes to take in the peaceful environment for a little while longer. That’s when he heard the faint sound of a car coming down the drive.

              He walked over to the two children sitting on the bench and put his hand on Nikki’s shoulder.

              “Looks like your ride Nikki. You have all your stuff?” David asked, struggling to appear happy.

Nikki nodded silently, but turned suddenly to wrap her arms around him. David blinked in surprise, but quickly hugged her back as fiercely as he could. She pulled away and proceeded to bite his hand. David pulled his hand away in mock anger, but ruffled her hair then bent down on one knee to look her in the eye.

              “I’m gonna miss you Nikki. Do you think you’ll be coming back next year? Camp Campbell will always be open for you”, David cocked his head at her and waited for her to respond. The usually loud and rambunctious girl stood silent for a moment before answering.

              “I’d really like to come back next year,” She hesitated, “Thank you David,” She buried her face in his chest while she hugged him again, let go, then smothered Max in a bone-crushing hug. Max huffed, but hugged her back nonetheless.

              “You better text me and call me and stuff Max. We all have each other’s phone numbers, me, you, and Neil, so don’t ignore us!” Nikki implored. Max laughed.

              “I don’ think I could ignore you two if I fucking tried! Now go on, your mom is waiting. We’ll hang out soon, I promise.” Max finished. Nikki nodded, grabbed her bag and trudged to her mom’s car. She waved goodbye sadly, prompting equally sad waves from David and Max.

              The two remaining boys stood in silence as the car disappeared down the drive and flickered away in the distance. David put his hand on Max’s shoulder. Max deflated under the pressure.

              “Let me guess, they called and asked if you could watch me an extra couple days again?” Max asked quietly. He looked up at David, and wasn’t surprised at the anger that graced the man’s face.

              “Yes, they called again. Except this time I gave them an ultimatum,” David responded. Max frowned.

              “What ultimatum? What did you do David?” Max began to panic. The older man sighed.

              “Obviously it’s completely up to you, but I told them that either they signed you over to me or I’d call CPS on them. I can’t bear to see you like this anymore Max. I-I just want you to be happy.” Max could do nothing but stare at David in surprise. His mind was already made up.

              “Yes.”

              David looked down startled.

              “What?”

              “Yes, I want to live with you David. I know I give you shit all the fucking time, but…I can’t think of anyone else that I would ever want to live with,” Max whispered. David knelt down and wrapped his arms around Max, somewhat hesitantly. Max collapsed in David’s embrace and allowed himself to be held by someone who actually cared about him. David gingerly picked Max up and walked the two of them to the counselor’s cabin. Once inside, Max jumped down and sat on David’s bed.

              “So how the fuck is this shit actually gonna work?” Max asked quietly. David frowned at Max’s language but sat down at his desk and looked at the boy before answering.

              “Well, basically we’ll go to court and your parents will assign me as your guardian. I’ll have full legal custody of you. From how your parents were talking, it sounded like the moment I have custody of you, they’re going to try and terminate their parental rights over you. At that point, if you are okay with it, I would like to officially adopt you. We’d be a real family,” David finished, searching Max’s face for any sign of unhappiness. Max attempted to keep his face indifferent, but a look of hurt flashed across anyway.

              “They really don’t want me anymore do they? Did they ever actually care about me David? Why did they have a kid that they didn’t want? I just don’t understand David,” Max was beginning to become angry, thinking to all the times his parents told him how much they hated him, told him he was a waste of space, ignored him completely, or struck him. The tears were threatening to fall, but David’s outraged cry took him by surprise.

              “They do not fucking _deserve_ you Max. You’re a great kid, and if they choose to ignore that, it’s their own damn fault. I’m not supposed to say this, but your parents are shit-bags”. David stood up from his desk chair and joined Max on the bed.

              “Max, you’re been coming to Camp Campbell for 5 years. You were the youngest camper we’ve ever had. I was 19 when you first came here. Do you remember that? Your parents weren’t even the ones who dropped you off, it was someone they had hired. Gwen and I were so worried about you that we had you sleep in here with us. You had a little cot over in the corner. We used to think that we’d never see you again after that summer. But you kept coming back for the summer, and every time you’d come back Gwen and I would be so relieved, because it meant that you were still okay. Now, I don’t know everything that your parents ever did to you. And I’m not going to ask. I just want you to know that I do care about you Max. Hell, I love you like you were my own son. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. Never again,” David ended his little speech with a huff. Max blinked a few times to get rid of his unshed tears and cracked a small grin.

              “Aww, Davey, you’re being all sentimental and shit! How fucking adorable,” Max stuck his tongue out at the older man, and chuckled at the fake look of exasperation the other man was gracing. David rolled his eyes at Max and pulled him into another hug.

              “Get used to the sentimental crap, kiddo! You’re gonna be stuck with it!” David chuckled.

              Max pretended to struggle against David’s hug, but relented and hugged back, thinking to himself, ‘I’ll take David’s annoying-ass sentiment over my actual parents any day’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you'd like to come yell with me on Tumblr: https://nerdygeekyscience.tumblr.com/


End file.
